the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creator
The primordial source of all things, God is The Creator, full of boundless creativity, ingenuity and limitless potential. Theists who follow this Name tend to be highly productive and imaginative, and they can build damn-near anything they want too. Ordo Creators: "Knowledge is Power" The Creators posses the awesome power to bring forth new things from nothing at all. Limited only by their imagination and level of knowledge, Creators are easily among the strongest of all Adepts and as an entire Order they have proven a steadfast bastion of faith and progress in the war against the Darkness. Erecting huge edifices, breeding new forms of life, sculpting armies of Golem, and studying new and arcane powers for themselves, they are believed by many to be God's firstborn, those who remind Him most of Himself. AKA: The White Order Creator Degrees Facts: -Creators can create whatever they understand (this is somewhat relative) -Creators originally must have physical contact with that which they wish to affect, however with practice they can channel their powers through other means. -Creators can create anything save other Creators, God reserves that power for Himself. -Creating builds up heat within their bodies, so if they push themselves past their limit they will damage themselves (the more experience they have, the longer they can go without heat buildup). -Because they can create their own equipment, especially arcane tools and weapons, Creators are often the guys in combat with the cool toys. -Blood of a Creator is said to have restorative and rejuvenate properties. -By their very nature, Creators posses imaginative and constructive personalities, often employed as artists, engineers, problem solvers, etc. -A popular trick among Creators is to ignite the chemicals in their eyes, creating an "eye flare" which is both unnerving and used to intimidate others. Many Creators turn their eyes totally white when in action. -A bond exists between Creator and created, many Creators have suffered empathic pain, even from great distances away, when one of their creations was destroyed. -Creators love their work, they live for the thrill of potential that comes with the possibility of creating something new or starting one of their spectacular projects. -Adam, First Man, was said to be a Creator. Powers of Creation: The Creators can call upon 'God's Right Hand' - all the powers of creation itself. Creators harness this power in a variety of ways and their presence within the Adept community is strong. Remember also that the Creators will have significant overlap with other Orders, since they are a Meta Order, but whoever sees God primarily as The Creator will belong to this Order. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The Golem: The Golem are the Children of the Creators, they are any being designed and created by the White Order and are normally gifted with powers based on whatever Concept they were built on. Golem are metaphysically tied to the Creators and the two are inseparable. Most Creators come to view their Golem as something akin to children and will take great care of them. Many Creators have reported having experienced the pain or death throes of a Golem, even when the Golem in question was wounded or killed miles away from the Creator. Creating The Golem: Making a Golem requires a Divine Concept, some Aspect or Name of God that a Creator can use as the metaphysical basis for their Golem. Most of the time that Concept will be what guides the development of the Golem and gives them their supernatural traits and abilities. *Check the Golem Game Option for more ideas an info on the Creators and their Golem. *Some Names have been banned by the state or church in times past, these are commonly known as the Forbidden Names. *For alternative Concepts to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. *For numbers or symbols associated with the Divine, see Divine Concepts. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Affiliates: The Creators are nothing if not industrious, and over the centuries they have amassed a bewildering array of pet projects, large scale operation and liaisons with other groups and organizations whom they feel share in the Order's basic nature. -Angels of Creation -Lords of Infinity -Orders of Alchemy -3C's Publishing House References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation -http://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/song-of-creation/ -Creator Deity on Wikipedia.Com Category:God Category:Creator